1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus or the like is known in which image processes are performed for a plurality of frames included in image data such as a moving image. In this kind of an image forming apparatus, parameters related to the image process are often held in a register.
Further, a method is known in which, after the end-of-communication signal is input, the retained operation setting data is collectively latched according to the reflection timing control signal synchronizing with the vertical synchronization signal (e.g., Patent Document 1).